1. Field of the Invention
Certain embodiments of the invention relate to multimedia communication. More specifically, certain embodiments of the invention relate to a method and system for loop through circuitry for multi-band TV tuners and set-top box and/or TV set applications.
2. Background Art
Communication systems provide several options for obtaining access to broadcast video content. Consumers may receive broadcast standard definition (SD) and high definition (HD) television broadcasts from the air with an antenna. Analog and digital cable television networks distribute a variety of television stations in most communities on a subscription basis. In addition, satellite television and new internet protocol (IP) television services provide other subscription alternatives for consumers. Analog video signals may be coded in accordance with a number of video standards including NTSC, PAL and SECAM. Digital video signals may be encoded in accordance with standards such as Quicktime, (motion picture expert group) MPEG-2, MPEG-4, or H.264. In addition to digital coding, some video signals are scrambled to provide access to these signals, only to the subscribers that have paid to access the particular content.
The desire for video content has driven cellular telephone networks to begin offering video programs to their subscribers as streaming video. In this fashion, users of mobile devices may have access to video programming on the go. Some of the techniques used in providing broadcast video content to stationary devices are not suitable for adaptation to the viewing environment associated with a handheld mobile device.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.